Pokemon: Set Against the Stands
by SoulAxe
Summary: A life of a Trainer has many twists and turns, which ever the winding road takes them lives are meet and events unfold. Things happen, what takes place depends on the choices made.
1. Ch1 A Day In the Life

"Alright, it s time I take you down a notch."

The Challenger stood ready and willing to take on the Gym Leader of SunnyShore City. The girl holding a Pok'eBall ready to throw, waiting for the robot referee to wave the flag in which would start the match. She breathed deeply and slowly. The palms of her hands where already sweating, nervous as she was. This was the only Badge she needed before she could enter the Sinnoh League. Having acquired the seven shiny polished ones form other hard won battles.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

The Gym Leader, Volkner, looked at his challenger. He could see his simple words had already seemed to have shaken her, but she was still willing to go thought with this. He knew what this meant to her. To win after all the training she done. Nothing would be put to waste as the match soon began.

"The Gym Leader, Volkner Vs The Challenger, Blossom. It will be a three on three battle, and will be over when all three of one side is unable to battle. Further more only the Challenger will only be allowed to substitute Pok mon. Let the Match Begin..."

With a flick of the wrist the Pok eBall left the hand of their owners. Allowing release of the power inside at their command.

"GO-"

"I CALL FORTH-"

"JOLTEON!"

A look of shock spread across Volkner's face as he looked upon the opponents Pok'emon. The Jolteon pawed at the ground as a Tauros would getting ready to charge. Its fur standing on end, the look on its face told another story form the one on its Trainers. His own Jolteon bared his fangs at the enemy, ears perked for any command. The gym battle had caught the attention of the town s people, and awaiting challengers. They watched and cheered for whoever they sought would definitely win. Each ignoring calls and whistles of the restless crowd, it was on.

"Use Toxic, and make it wide spread!"

The purple like substance shot forth, spraying out in a way that looked like it was raining. It hit the marked target, making the other twin like Pok'emon suddenly cry out in pain as the effects too place.

"Synchronoise"

The electric fox cried out. Making a noise that sounded almost exactly like that of Blossom's Jolteon, in turn causing little pigments of purple to be created around said opponent. Injecting themselves into her also causing pain, for she too cried out just as the twin had.

"What?"

Volkner smiled, catching her off guard was funny in itself, but this was a match and he had to stay alert.

"Jolteon! Are you ok?"

"JOLT!"

She lifted her head to indicate that she was. Eyes glared at the defiler. How dare he infect her. He would definitely pay by losing this battle. She would oh So make sure of it.

"Attract!"

Standing very alluring, then winking, catching the attention of the opposite of her. The hearts all pink, sparkly and multiplying flew at the male fox. Hitting dead on. His vision changing of her. Instead of seeing a ruffled flea bag enemy, he saw her as a princess and he the prince to save her.

"Rapid shadowball, then dig!"

The knight stood still, his head switching in between the Princess and his King. Which was the right choice? Save the Damsel in distress or betray his king?

"Thunder Fang!"

The young female fox shot forth, electric saliva dripping as she bound upon the distressed knight. She wouldn't bite, their love to strong for them to hurt each other anymore. The tables turned as he took the hit, not doing much damage, but drawing enough since to know it was false. Taking the command he was issued, balls of energy flung forth at every which angle. It seemed impossible to miss. They glowed with a purple-blackish aura, leaving a streak like a comet. The body of the attacker disappeared underground as soon as a barrage took to the field. Thought losing site of his beloved he followed orders. The female fox dashed away, the comets chasing her.

"Discharge, hit them all before they hit you!"

The built up electricity taking leave. It was a blitz of connect the dots lighting up. The power behind it causing a wave of pulsing power, leaving a feeling of relentless force. Both Trainers having to raise a hand to keep dirt from entering their eyes, as well as the blinding light.

"Now Jolteon, get in the way of her attack!"

The dirt parted a path as the fox popped out, taking the electricity with it. Energy ran through the veins of blood inside the yellow fox, regaining health,he had yet to lose. Igniting his love further as she feed him more power, he knew now that she was just following orders. Should he?

"DODGE IT!"

The Trainer's shout fell on deaf ears as the final wave of pulsating power took hold over both Jolteon, sending them tumbling. The ShadowBalls, having had an extra kick form the discharge, came full force as it too hit them. The crowd fell quiet as the smoke over took the battle field. Slowly, ever so slowly the smoke dispersed. Hushed tone filled the stadium as all looked on in utter shock. Each Jolteon lay in a heap of entanglement.

"Both Pok'emon are unable to battle, this round is a draw."

"Nice work Jolteon, return."

"Awesome Jolteon, return."

The two disappeared into their balls for a restful sleep. The Gym Leader smiling at the other. This was what a battle was to be, a head to head combat of strength and strategies, as well as a combo of chance, luck and a little bit of emotion mixed into it all. A trilling life to live. Another Pok'emon, another round. One down two to go. Odds unreadable as the first ended in a draw. Either could win.

"Electivire Go!"

"Call you forth Onix!"

Each titian, in their own way, appeared. The people in the stands crying out as the next round was to being.

"VOLKNER WIN THIS! SHOW THAT SQURIT WHOSE BEST!"

"OVER HERE VOLKNER, SHOCK HER TIL SHE DROPS!"

"GO ONIX, ROCK THIS JOINT!"

Shouts alike came to and from each person it seemed. Volkner may have been the Gym Leader, but it didn't always mean he was the one that was always wanted to win. Challengers all alike deserved a cheering section. So that s what they were given.

"Elec! Elec! Electivire!"

"RAAAAAR!"

Onix stood a far greater height, then Electivire, the height he stood always seem to intimidate all opponents, this time thought it seemed he was facing a titan amongst titans.

"Give the ground a shake will you Onix?"

Volkner's eyebrow rose at the way she gave a command. It seems she's learned a new way to interact with her Pok'emon since he had last battled her. This would make it the three'd time she s come back, each time proving more and more of how much she and her crew were growing, and each time using different Pok'emon to achieve the goal of winning. Fire in the soul was apparently a disease since the last few rounds of Trainers were not as boring as he had thought beforehand. Ash had really done a number for him it seemed. Knocked from his thoughts as the ground suddenly began to quake below. Electivire taking damage from the ground move.

"Awesome Onix, now while their recovering use Bind!"

With balance lost the electric type had no time to move even if a command had been issued. He was suddenly grabbed by the giant snake of a monster, having the life squeezed out of him, he held on. Blossom could see the clam look on the male before her, then a smile.

"Alright Electivire, Ice punch back to back!"

Form where Electivire was within the grasp of the larger titan he had the perfect angle to strike. The swirling wind wrapped around the fists and was launched at the rock being before him.

"RAAAAAAAAR!"

The icy touch was slowly gathering on the places hit over and over relentlessly. Onix endured it as he tried to bind Electivire's arms, but the tails of the other keep him from doing so as they were wrapped around his own.

"What will you do now, Sunnyside?"

'What to do? What to do?'

"RAAAAAAR!"

The tension on him was released as Onix feel to the ground, the ice having been too much. His lungs expanded as much needed air filled them. Onix sat before him, chipped ice along his side. The rock hard snake liftted himself up with the last of his energy.

"Tivire..."

"Reeeeeeeeer."

The giant Pok'emon collapsed. His energy spent. Electivire on the other hand, still standing, winded a little, and some of the adrenaline wearing off. Thought still ready to rumble.

"Onix is unable to battle, Electivire is the winner."

"What was that about taking me down a notch?"

"Let's give them a show."

The crowd waited in anticipation, circling a young Trainer as she stud facing away from them. A different colored Rattata on her shoulder, a Raichu in her arms, and a Charmander at her feet. Laid out before them in the circle stood hoops, jumps, balls and any other kind of equipment. The kids in the crowd making the most noise as she turned. They hardly ever got to different kinds of Pok'emon, especially ones that could perform. Their eyes glued to the spot, not only the Pok'emon, but the outfit she were. It collared around her neck, looking like a combination of a bathing suit as it came down, dangles hanging from the collar and the leg holes. The dark and light purple making a mixture combo. Matching wrist and anklet bands. Two shawls hung from her hips, both black and loosely, but not enough to fall off form her rapid movement. Her hair long, in a Ponyta's tail.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Kids of all ages! Prepare to be amazed as my partners give you a show!"

Motioning with her hand, the Rattata jumped from her shoulder, making its way to the many aligned hoops. Each a different color, five in total. With a wave of the same hand, it was off, taking leaps and bounds, all perfectly executed. Clapping the crowd ahh'd at the thought of how hard it was to train the brown mouse to do it. The kids giggled, laughed and hollered. The girl bowed, she waved to her Pok'emon. A sudden commotion caught everyone s attention. Breaking through the crowd, pushing shoving, a man stood.

"Cheap trick. Not at all fancy. Some show."

"Raichu! RAI!"

"Ratta!"

"You let your Pok'emon do the talking for you? Persian got your tongue?"

The man laughed at his own joke. He far taller then she, not at all intimidated. A little grin came to her face.

"It's for the kids. I asked them to say when they wanted me to 'UP' our game. All they have to do is say so, am I right?"

"YEAH!"

The young ones answered her question. The air seem to go stale after. He stepped forward, the same for her side, thought she stayed where she was, with the Charmander behind her hiding, almost it seemed.

"Is there something you wish to see?"

"Yes, you jump through the hoops. Entertain me."

"As you request."

With sleight of hand, before their very eyes five larger of the same colored hoops seem to appear. Placing them up she got into position. She bowed to the insulter and the crowd. Getting set. The man eyed her. He wasn't happiest in the bit, a scowl on his face, glaring daggers. He wished she dead, if only his glaring daggers could kill. Then all of a sudden his face lit up.

"WAIT!"

She stopped, looking up at him. Something seemed amidst. Her Pok'emon watched him closely. Never could be too careful. People could be curel, They had to protect one another and lve with it.

"Yes?"

"Have you fur ball electrify the two on opposite sides of the middle and have the rest set on fire by your scale hid..."

The guy's face was alight with a veil smirk, but that changed when he looked at her eye to eye. He could have sworn a look of pure evil pasted her face, but he must of been seeing thing as a neutral expression was plastered on the young lass.

"Of course. Nuray, Soot. If you please."

The two did as asked. The metal of the round holes began to suddenly glow, as the others began to sizzle with electrify. Sparks and pieces of ash could be seen coming off them. The sound of humming was low in key, sounding in the background.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Kids... Don't try this at home"

The audiences held with baited breathe. Thoughts of how crazy the girl was came to mind as she dashed forward. The air seem to slip most as she jumped and soared through the wind, giving her the look of having wings. Back flipping the first hoop a flame, again the first shocking one, then so on the rest. They looked on in 'awww' as she finished in a hand stand, the dangling beads following gravities law. Her Raichu stopping his task. All three rushing up to her, starting to speak at once as the circle erupted in a frenzy of shock and amazed.

"Hot enough for you, sir?"

His face red with anger, walking up, he almost poked her in her face if it wasn't for officer Jenny. Grabbing his hand. The words she spewing only fell on deaf ears as she tuned them out and turned back to her captive guests. The rush of living on the edge not soon forgotten. Bending down to her partners level, looking each in the eyes she smiled. Another satisfied customer, always happy to help. People continued to buzz form the excitement.

"Who s my good boys?"

"Rai! Rai!"

"RATTATA!"

"Char?"

She smiled rising, moving the three to the side. She gave a kick to the hoops, clattering as the hit the ground. They bowed again for good measure. She motioned for the Rattata to climb on her shoulder. He did so. Showing the crowd her arms, going thought all the things to show something she didn't have.

"Arashi, Please show the crowd that I have no gloves or any sort of place to hide or store anything."

The mouse did as asked, picking here and there at her skin. He moved back to her shoulder and shook his head. She smiled, walking over to a random person in the semi-circle. She held her hand high in the air.

"Please do not be alarmed if Arashi climbs on to your shoulder, if you are squeamish please remove yourself from the crowd now."

She nodded. Arashi took a running start up her arm and dove into the crowd head first. He moved jumping form one shoulder to shoulder. Sniffing here and there. He hoped onto a woman's shoulder then on her, what he assumed, was her son's shoulder.

"Ttata! Ratta!"

He began to pull at the boy's sock. The People parted as he stepped forth.

"Seems Arashi has taken a liking to you. Want to help us out in a trick?"

He nodded. The Rattata climbing back onto his shoulder. She motioned for the Pokemon, Soot, the Charmander brought two fairly large green balls, while Nuray, the Raichu, brought an armful of smaller multicolored balls. Taking the balls from Soot she held it, he running back to get another two small stands that looked like a bowl. Placing the large balls on each a small distance away from each other.

"Alright Arashi, Soot. When you re ready."

Brown and orange flashed as they sprang on top of the ball, balancing from days and weeks of practice. The boy blinked, then joined in on the laughing with the crowd, the young Charmander having jumped right over his ball. His Trainer walking over and placing him on it, giving him a smile.

"Char-man-der..."

"So'k."

Nuray walked over to stand beside the boy. A frown on his face. They had no reason to laugh when it could have happened to anyone. They quieted down, waiting and watching at what would happen. The small crowd seemed to have grown since they started, all wanting to know what the commotion was about.

"Now all you have to do is take the balls from Nuray and throw them to Arashi, who will then juggle them with soot."

She nodded to him. Taking one ball after another he threw them. Just like she said, the mouse caught them and threw it to his trick partner. Then another was added, giving them two, then three, four. As the fifth one came, missing the target, instead bouncing off landing on the ground. Ignoring it they continued to throw and catch the balls until none where left. Then to make things far harder the Ring Master gave a wave of both her hands. The Pokemon atop the spheres using their feet began to roll them off their stools, rolling in circles around each other, keeping up the juggling. Practice of paw coordination keeping them from falling. The crowd roared with excitement and clapping.

"Thanks for your help. Here."

Ring Master took off one of her shawls on her hips and retied it around the smaller boys. Says word of thanks he ran back to his mother's side showing off his new accessory.

"Ok guys, time to finish this trick off."

With the signal given Arashi and Soot each throw one ball to Nuray the three'd partner in the little side show. With his tail he began to also juggle balls while Arashi and Soot continued to roll around him on top of their spheres. Finally they tossed the spheres into a basket, as each finished they bowed where they stood.

"I hate to say dear folks but that is the end of our little side show. Hope to see you at the big one Saturday. Bring your friends, the whole family. Come early to get some of the other attractions we will have set up."

The crowd cleared slowly as they aww'd. Sad that it was over. As the clean up was never fun. Loading each thing onto the small wagon. Everything being thrown on, having to be gone through later.

"RATTATA! RATTATA! RATTA!"

Arashi's frantic voice whipped the small crew around, seeing a man holding the struggling Pokemon on a little girl's shoulder. Instinct kicking in he maneuvered his head, biting hard, the man yelped, dropping him. He scurried over and up into his Trainer's protective arms.

"Seems Arashi has found another volunteer."

"Excuse me?"

"My Princess, Asmara. I am her father. Your RAT-tata found another volunteer. He was on her shoulder."

The Trainer looked at the man as she claimed him down, petting his back slowly and holding him near her heart beat. A soothing lullaby. He was tall, but had the air of 'rich' around him, dressed in a fancy suit, his hair combined to the side. The little girl wear a pink dress, a matching bow in her long hair, blowing in the breeze.

"Doesn't work that way. You where holding him there and the show is over. We're packing up."

She turned back, thinking they would have gotten the idea. The little brown fur ball, climbing onto her shoulder, watching Nuray guard their Trainer's back. He saw the man look back at his daughter, motioning for her to hold on.

"But he FOUND another VOLUNTEER..."

The man was putting emphases on words, he wanted to stress. That much she could gather, so she turned back as he opened his mouth. Waiting, arms crossed. But he stood there just gaping like a Magikarp out of water.

"DADDY! I WANT ONE NOW!"

"Darling-"

"I WANT IT NOW! DO SOMETHING! IF YOU DON"T I'LL HOLD MY BREATHE UNTIL YOU DO!"

Asmara stood there holding her breathe, seconds passing. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms as the other girl did, trying to look intimidating. The face of the father paled.

"Please Young lady just a small trick? I'll pay you."

He looked back at his daughter. Her face becoming a light blue, darkening slowly. She made a muffled sound, as thought she couldn't hold it. The adult got on his knees, the dirt embedding itself into the fabric of his pants.

"Darling breathe. Don't do this."

Walking over she turned Asmara to her and poked her checks. The younger of the two growling and glaring. She just grinned and glared back.

"Nice try kid. If I can look a Gyarados in the face and smile, then you re easier than a Happiny in a nursery. AND you sir need some backbone. How hard was that? But Like I said before, the show is over..."

"But I want one of what that boy got..."

"Look, I only give them out during shows, but rarely."

"Fine, I don't want one. There stupid anyway. Take me to the toys store daddy, Please?"

"Of course princess."

Looking on they walked away the unnamed Trainer just shook her head, disappointed. A brat will always be a brat. She continued on with the work at hand. To get done so she could get on her way. Nuray looked up at his Trainer, suddenly hugging onto her leg.

"Rai rai?"

Sitting down she allowed the three into her lap, for the furs and internal heat she was warm on the windy day. But short lived as she placed them all in the back of the wagon and began the trek to camp, pulling it. It may have been a short trip, seeing as how it was just outside the city limits, but with time thinking can make things seem longer. One foot in frount of the other, the sounds of metal cling and clanging. If you listened to it closely enough it might have even been a little music to it.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Volkner."

The Dragon lay on the torn battle field, eyes swirling form a hard defeat. In the stands people cheering even thought a lost was on hand they enjoyed the show, so they gave it up for the challenger. They soon cleared knowing that it was the last battle of the day, having being almost evening. Surely they were tired, thought saw it unfair that they'd have to wait till tomorrow for their battle.

'So close. Nice work guys, we'll work some more AND then defeat him. I'll then have bragging rights.'

Volkner didn't like the look on her face as he approached. Grinning with an evil glint in her eyes. Scary at times, she was still his cousin.

"Don't think too hard, might hurt yourself."

The look that crossed her face caused the elite fire type user to bust a gut laughing, grabbing on to the wall just to stay up on his feet. Flint made his presents know to her.

"That s not funny, Flint. I was thinking about when I finally defeated-"

"Volkner, still got that 'spark?'"

"Hehe Yeah. That Ash really opened my eyes. I had forgotten how much fun it was. And the challengers these days, I'm always on the edge. Could go either way."

"DON'T IGNORE ME! I"M STILL HERE!"

"We're not ignoring you Sunnyside. That was a hard match like last time."

"Yeah but still not enough, thought we had you this time. Hey your coming tonight aren't ya Flint?"

"Coming where?"

Arms crossed she gave the fire user a look. Turning away from him pouting, then suddenly dashing form the since, she turned back expecting them to be there.

"Where you going?"

"Gotta make sure I'm ready! And rest up the Team! Make sure your both there!"

With those words said she left both older men to themselves. She ran down the hall and out the door heading to the Pokemon center where a Nurse Joy always awaited Trainers of all ages. Down the streets ignoring the automatic sidewalks, under the bridges and down the final path to the very place. Entering she looked around, seeing more people then usual.

"Evening Blossom, the usual?"

"Hey Nurse Joy, please."

"Chansey!"

"Chansey Chan?"

"Here you are."

"Chansey."

"How was the battle?"

The nurse looked quiet curious as she questioned the trainer visiting her. She had known the child for many years, seen her come and go on her visits. She didn't realize she was opening wounds that where mint to be forgotten, left in the past. Not thrown back in ones face.

"Jolteon was knocked out at the same time as his. Onix lost to his Electivire and Flygon lost to Electivire as well but still caused him some damage and made him pass out not to long after it was over. we didn't even get to Luxray."

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure with some more training you will."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I'll be back in a while to pick them up, take good care of'em?"

"You know I always do."

The same smile she always gave reassured the trainer that her Pokemon where in good hands. She left the Pokemon Center and headed anywhere her feet took her, having memorized the place years ago let her think as she walked. she had a lot to think about. If the badge wasn't won soon she would miss the league, not wanting that she would have to find some way to defeat the electric warrior before her. The path curved up ahead, taking her to the lighthouse. Entering she took the elevator to the top, looking out over the city and sea, enjoying the view eased her troubled mind, even if only for a minute. The view was always breathe taking, the way the waves beat against the rock trying to gain access. The way that the Wingull and Pelipper flew around along the cliff side below. The sunset was the best of all, the way the sun hit the water at just the right angle was perfect. Staring at it until it disappeared over the horizon.

Time would not wait, seeing as how darkness was about. Heading back to the Pokemon center Blossom picked up her Pokemon and headed back to the Gym. Maybe after some sleep she could come up with a way to train and finally beat Volkner, truly a goal to behold. Changing into her Pj's, consisting of a purple tank top and short shorts. She laid down her wary head.

"Night Sunnyside..."

"Night Volk..."

Half asleep the performing Trainer was back at her camp, after climbing up and down hills. Dropping the wagon where it was, she was greeted by some of the family Pokemon that had grown with her over the years. It was a fairly large area in which they had settle, just outside the city. It was needed for all to practice. She had diceided on her way up that she would sort thought the equitment in teh morning after breakfest, they'd have to prepare for the show coming up. Reform moves, pair up with cernten ones, who would be doing what and all before show time. A normal days work she suposed.

(Mistress!)

"Rawr!"

"Hey-"

Interrupted by a yawn, she rubbed her eyes, looking more tired then necessary. Approaching her stood a Lucario and Houndoom, each approaching. The Houndoom rubbing her head against the hand, which responded by petting and caressing her head and under her jaw. The Lucario stood to the side, allowing the leader first praise. He then aproched for his turn, thought tired she raised her other hand and scratched under his jaw, both of their favorite place, beside the ears.

"-Guys, everyone else head to bed?"

(Yes.)

"No trouble?"

(No-)

"Rawr!"

"What happened?"

Before her the Lucario's eye suddenly began to glow. Having done this many times before she expected the 'knocking' feel in her mind. Closeting her eyes she could feel the pull as he showed her want had happened. The picture was at first fog bound, but slowly became clear. Illuminating off the fog two figures became clear, one a Marowak and the other a Breloom, several others where in the back, unclear, most liklywatching the fight, if you coudl call it that. The Marowak was seen to have hit the other, words where past between the two but knew not what they speak. Again the bone club struck home, hitting the poor Breloom in the head once again. That was all that needed to be seen. Feeling like her mind was closed off and shoved back into her head she opened her eyes to see the world again.

"How was it stopped?"

(Well Pride apologized, even thought he might not have mint it. GrandMother Pistol half satisfied left it at that.)

"Well remind me of it tomorrow, I'm too tired to wake them up for another all nighter. Good Night BackFire, Revolver."

(Good Night Mistress.)

"RAWR, Reer."

"Oh uh, RappiedFire didn't get involved in any way? No shape or form? No fighting? No nothing?"

The Pokemon just shook their heads, surprising as how that had not been the case. Nodding The Trainer headed on in her bowtop wagon to sleep the rest of the night away. Arashi, Nuray, and Soot on her heels, tired they too was. Today had been one of Arashi's first days in the spot light. Nerves he did all right. With more practice he would surely be one of her best. The door shut behind them with a loud slam, the hounds flinching at it. The two guard hounds remaining alert to any and all sounds. Protecting what was now their home and family. Each one on the opposite side of the door, no one got in or out without them knowing. 


	2. Ch2 A Day's War

"RAAAAAAARAAAANAAAAA!"

When the sun rose so did the sound of morning Dodrio calling, each head in unison for once of their fighting lives. Greetings, with cheery, jolly calls, and annoying the hell out of SunnyShore City Citizens with their nerve racking sound. The wilds awakening for another day of surviving, peaking out taking on the dangers of everyday life. Some Trainers also rising with them as well, use to the early morning, the sun in their eyes. Up with the dawn and down with the dusk. The wagon sat were it was parked, the guard hounds surveying the area noticing two figures in the distance, as well as listening to the noises inside. Shuffling far louder then need be, along with a growl here and 'grrr' there. Sniffing the air the hounds found that it was all too familiar.

"Thanks Nuray."

Giving him a smile and quick pet the female trainer pulled her newly brushed hair into a ponyta tail, hanging lowly on her neck, bangs along with the rest. She wear a green snug tube top, her bell bottom like pants passing the heels of her feet, her socks covering the other half. The sudden voices outside alerted said almost ready Trainer's guests had arrived. She quickly buckled on her belt with pouches on both sides, tighten just right, thought still slipping down a bit. Slipped on her bandanna and oversize combat boots.

"CROCONAW!"

"Too sweet Crowly"

Grabbing her bag form the crocodile, rewarding his jaw line with a scratch. Swinging the door wide open, slamming as it reached its limit, she stepped out. The sun shining in the early morn. The water and electric type following close on her heels. She took quick notice that the visitors where giving treats when breakfast was only a few minetes away. The two gushing over how cute the Houndoom looked with a bow tied round her neck, or how cool it was with the bandanna. Taking off to the cavalry both the Houndoom and Lucario took up arms behind or beside their Trainer. Eyes locked with each of the girls.

"Told you we'd be on time."

The one speaking was taller. Her black hair messy on top and in back, with the sides of her hair coming down and curving frontwards over her shoulders. She wear a long black sleeve shirt with a red V neck outline, with a red top underneath. Blue jeans, her leather belt for pokeballs buckled, complete with six luxury balls, and black, red striped, boots. Her red draw string bag swung over her left shoulder. Having taken off her sunglasses, her black eyes peaking out.

"For once."

"Your one to talk, wasn't even ready when we arrived. Right Wynter?"

The other finally speaking was also taller than Wynter, but still shorter than the other girl. She had red hue to her hair, pulled back in a low ponyta tail as well, but having more frizz to it, her bangs just short enough to be above her eyes, with twigs hanging in front of her ears. She wear a orange, black outlined tank top with orange arm warmers. Capri jeans, with ankle high sock, boots of orange and black covering them, the lime green bag hanging to the side.

"Oh leave me alone. Wasn't my fault. Thought some people where going to be a little late like always. Won't name names, Akia and Rosebe."

She pointed in a friendly matter. All busting out laughing. Times like these where rare now that they all were on a Pokemon Journey, each with a different Goal in mind. Rosebe having taken up the Gym Battle Challenges. Akia taking up Contests. And Wynter pursuing neither, thought having some Ribbons and Badges, but rather a life with Pokemon in the spot light.

"So give me the latest. Anythang new?"

"Now that you mention it you haven t meet Copper or Fern."

Pulling out Sportballls, opening them the flashes of light dazzling, releasing the two unknown Pokemon out into the world. Taking their forms, before for them stood a Ninetails in all its glory, and a Smeargle holding its tail like a brush.

"Copper the Smeargle and Fern the Ninetails."

"NINE?"

"Smear? Smeargle! Smear!"

The Pok mon looked around, seeing new faces. Copper took notice of something very brightly colored behind this human. Taking off to investigate. He approached cautiously. Not knowing what it was. Poking it he deduced it was wooden, hollow and fairly large on the inside. The Houndoom nearby suddenly jumping in front of him.

"Rawr! Grrrrrrr!"

"BackFire!"

A whimper coming from the large black animal, knowing she was in trouble by the sharp sound of the Mistress' voice. Padding back over to her side she keep watch over the things belonging to her superior. Copper blinked, his mind not registering what had just happened. Forgetting the entire thing he moved to inspect the hollow log. Climbing on the roof, almost slipping, to sniffing the very wood itself. Backfire watched and listened, at her command she would spring to get him off if told to do so. Revolver on the other hand, was quit curious himself, having never seen such a Pok mon. Keeping close to his Mistress he dared to stare and watch with interest.

"Fern this is Wynter, a friend of ours."

The Ninetails locking the info away, her head cocked to the side to look at her Trainer, then back at the other female human. Giving a nod she understood, she allowed the girl to pet her. Surprising the fox, her spot was found. The tails straightening out then relaxing all in one move, as the hand rubbed across the jaw line.

"So anythang else new besides these two?"

"Nothing much, besides whatever s on the news..."

"Really nothing? Then what s on the news?"

"Really. They say that Unova is opening the way just like the other Regions."

"First I ev'a heard of it."

"Well duh you travel in a wagon. Your really are ruffling it."

"What s that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

Akia sticking her tongue out playfully. Wynter just smiling. It was nice to see them again. Friends, that was. The sound of a PokeGear ringing caught them all of guard. The melody sweet and noisy all at the same time. Each reaching for their own. Turning out that Rosebe's was the culprit.

"Ohhh, I gotta take this, just a sec."

Twin eyes rolled. Ever rarely any of them would pick up their PokeGear while hanging, only if it was important. The black haired one smiled. They could only wonder who was on the other side of the wireless connection.

"Heeeey, Sweet Cheeks!"

An idea seemed to pop into the brains of the other girls as the pet name rang a bell. Rosebe only ever called someone that when they were in a relationship. It was her name of endearment for the counterpart of hers. They smiled to each other. Crossing their arms, waiting for it to end. The "Love you, bye. K, bye. Love you, bye. K" swipe swap of words, neither seeming to have the guts to just hang up and end the nightmare for those around them. The PokeGear snapped shut.

"Who was that?"

Rosebe could only smile, the pearly whites seeming to shiny ever more. Slipping the gear away.

"My new boyfriend."

"What happen to the last one?"

"Let's just say 'maybe he'll think before he cheats.'"

She stood there nodding, a grin on her face at the memory. The look on his face, priceless. Shoving the memory away, she turned her eyes to Akia, who in turn got the mental note. Both turning their eyes to Wynter, she diverting the subject. Heading on over to the underside of her large bowtop wagon. Opening the door she stepped inside, grabbing stacks of bowls. Then cans of Poke-Chow.

"So you guys staying for breakfast with us?"

"Come on Wyn!"

"Go ahead and call everyone out if you are."

"His really cute."

"Who all did you bring?"

"Three words-MUST SEE ABS."

"Extra bowls in the underside whenever you re ready."

Rosebe threw the pokeballs, calling out only two more. The forms taken on an Espeon and Linoone. Each greeted form BackFire, Revolver, Nuray and Crowly. Old acquaintances, new hellos. Staying close to help, Revolver hung back from the other none familiar Pok mon. Being handed bowl after bowl filled with Poke-Chow, he placed Them apart, close enough to chat if the Pok mon desired so. He listened as another bowl was handed to him, he knew his Trainer well and that she would dodge the subject at all costs.

"Only Quil and Mango? You two huh."

"His shorter then you."

"His got a great ass."

Time stopped, even for mere moment. The words making their way up to the brain to be processed. Doubling over with only her knees to support her, Wynter's laughter rang like a bell at a wedding. Tears coming to her eyes, her face reddening. Akia looked to Rosebe as she looked back, it had been awhile since they had seen her laugh this hard. But not long before theirs too came to harmonize with hers.

Dodrio's voice was more of a wail then that of the morning alarm she was use to. Pillow clutched over her head, blocking out both the sun and noise. Two bumps under the covers besides herself lay as well. One being to move, the cover moving with it, exposed sleeping beauty as she was. Pj's and all. The bump moving emerging into the sunlight revealed on Umbreon. It's fur black as night and rings as golden as the morning sun. Stretching and yawning, it began to paw at its Trainer's face.

"Breon!"

"Five more mins..."

"Umbreon! Breon! On! Bre!"

Taking the time to shake her now. The other bump began to stir. The same as the Umbreon, this time taking the whole cover off the bed. Leaving her fully exposed. Emerging this time a Flareon. It too joining in on pawing at her, knowing it was a new day. She turned away from them grabbing for what was not there. Her hair tangled form the restful sleep.

"Flar!"

"Alright Alright, I'm'ufphed"

She buried her face in the pillow again, now out from under it, her words jumbling together. The Flareon and Umbreon sat waiting, glaring at each other. They may have been on the same team but that didn't mean they had to like it and get along, at least not while out of battle. The first strike was blown when Umbreon pushed the counter fire type off the bed, only to get pulled down with. The head of the Trainer turning as the THUMP sounded.

"Don't start guys, its Seven IN THE MORNING! OH NO! H NO! NOOOOOOO!"

The scream echoed, bouncing off of the metal structure. Alerting the other inhabitants of who was now awake. The sound of stomping, falling and yelp of Pok mon could all have been cue of the words to follow. At neck breaking speed she came into the kitchen, Fingerer in the air as she pointed to the man in pants.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you, because of you-so it's all your fault."

"That doesn't make any since."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten me."

"We battled yesterday. And when I lost, I was in a tizzy. Because of that tizzy I forgot last night. And we we're all suppose to go."

with the sudden laughter came sudden anger as both of their faces began to redden. Volkner's form laughing, Blossoms form pent up rage. She could have flowen at her cousin if not for the fact that another laughter joined in on the first.

"You think we'd let you miss your favorite night of the week?"

"Yes, see even cous Flint knows we missed it. So therefore it's your fault, by default."

The laughter came again. Her face reddening for unknown reason. She let it die down, though it seemed like forever.

"You re getting your days mixed up."

"I am? What s today?"

"Yesterday was Sunday, so that makes today-"

"Karaoke Night!"

Ignoring the fact that of what had just happened She sat at the bar, fork and knife in hand. Volker went back to cooking, flipping the pancakes over, letting them sizzle. Placing them on a plate he smothered them in butter and syrup, placed a few berries on top and gave them to the younger Trainer. Blinking she devoured them like a starving animal. Syrup splashing on the counter, sticking to her face. And giving her a crum bread. Downing the milk she had been given by Flint, she ran outside. Only peeking back in almost forgetting the look on their faces as she ate.

"I'm a growing girl."

With that they began to laugh anew, sounds disappearing as she got further away. At her heel both her Espeon and Flareon followed. Around the corner of the First sidewalk, past the underside of the bridge and into the door of the town only bar.

"Hay POPSTER!"

"Rawr!"

A giant deadweight suddenly over came her, being knocked to the ground. More laughter from her own throat came to her ears, as wet licks were given to her. The Flareon and Espeon sitting by watching as the Bar's owner emerged from the back, coming to see what the ruckus was about. The morning seemed to be only for laughing as he chuckled a little. Giving her a break the Houndoom sat back, joining the other two Pok mon in the room.

"Morning Popster!"

"Must you refer to me by that name?"

"Yes."

"So...how'd it go?"

"Lost, again. Volkner is really hard. I don't expect him to give me any special treatment form any other Trainers. But with the League right around the corner it seems almost impossible to do."

The old Poacher set a glass of milk in front of her, catching her eye as he did so, smiling. Then turning and going back to whatever Bartenders did. The strategy needed to be changed. maybe not the Pokemon. Onix, Flygon and Jolteon where might fine picks, but what of the strategy. Jolteon Vs Jolteon, Onix Vs Electivire and Flygon Vs Luxray. If she could get that far. It seemed her plans never went her way, the battle started out pretty good though Jolteon was lost. Haviing nerves form the beginning didn't help. what had made her so nerves? Was it the fact that it was her cousin who she was facing. Or was it the fact that she was trying to impress psychologically, no that was just crazy. Or was it?

The bell jiggled signaling someone had entered. Turning their heads, everyone turn to see who else could be coming in so early. Only two girls could be seen, the door held open by Lucario, he catching Blossom's attention. Only a skilled Trainer could have one, so they say. Maybe she could trade them for one of her own. She looked down at her own Pokemon. Nope, wasn't going to happen, she loved hers too much. So at least she would want to meet them. By the time she looked back up she could see the two girls dragging in another girl. She must not have really wanted to come.

"You need to get out more."

"I do, I'm always on the road."

Managing to pull her in they blocked the door. Turning she takes a seat in a booth not too far away, the Lucario following her, taking to standing beside the booth. It continued further with her patting the seat, looking hesitant he sat. One of the other girls taking a sit across from her and the last one approaching the counter.

"Morning, can I get uhhhh...six sweet teas and strawberry cakes?"

"Of course."

The Bartender got to work getting what she asked for, moving back here and there. Blossom on the other hand turned away from them, watching out the corner of her eye. They must have been new in town. By the way they dressed two of them must be out of Region and the other one somewhere locale. The bell jingled again snapping her train, the door opened but no one stepped in. Strange. It slammed shut. Again it opened. This time closing slowly. The black headed girl began to snicker.

"Sorry bout the door slamming, Fern is getting a hold of her new psychic attack and practicing with it a lot lately."

This 'Fern' opened the door again, finally stepping in a Ninetails, a Smeargle, a Linoone, and another Espeon. The black haired one calling over to one. The other three taking off over to the booth in which they sat. The Ninetails giving help moving the plates as they walked over to set them down. Blossom watched as the Lucario seem to freeze as Popster walked up to them, seeming to merge with his Trainer. As the old man left he bowed, smiled and went back to cleaning a glass that was 'dirty'. Blossom sat upon the stool listening in.

"You know I have things to do, things to prepare. So why drag me here?"

"You don't won't to hang with us?"

"Arceus! Quiet trying to make me feel guilty."

"Awww come on. It's been far too long since we all we're last able to hang. Especially when the next contest is in Alamos Town for me, that's a month away. Rosebe's going who knows where next, then there s you. Where ya going?"

"Haven't given it much thought. Maybe I'll check Unova, Mom always did say that they have the best Musicals. Whatever the hell that is."

"Do they have Contest?"

Jumping as the sound of a book hitting the table was short lived. They looked, the Bartender having placed it there. He stood sunglasses on, wiping a glass.

"That there was given to me by one of the sailors the other day. Saying something bout how he just got it from someone who was passing them out so to get people to travel to the Unova Region."

"Thanks Bartender."

The three voices sang. The book itself looked like it had been through hell, being dry once then being wet and then dry again. Some of the pages where torn and some of them taped back in. For the condition the pictures and writing where in pretty good shape. Each trying to look.

"Hey look it s the starters! They look so tight."

"Look up what a Musical is."

Flipping this way and that. Turned around and around, then heading to the Table of Contents, Akia turned to the rightful page. She read aloud as the others grabbed a bit here and there, or a slurp.

"A Pok mon Musical is like that of the appeals round in Contests of other Regions. Just like Contests, Trainers have to dress up their Pok mon in different Props. In the competition round, Pok mon compete by dancing on the theater stage with the other entrants. Similar to Pok mon Contests and the Pok athlon, there are four Trainers allowed to participate at once. As such the better the dance moves the more points given. The one with the most points is awarded a ribbon. As well are the others. Though smaller in size it still represses the effort they put into their routine. Huh..."

"So pretty funny if you ask me."

"Yeah but think about it, some Pokemon might actually want to try it."

"Your thinking of Layla aren't you?"

"Well yea, she may not have the greatest of voices, though I can't understand her, she has the best dance moves of any Pokemon I have so far. So yea, if for any reason I'll go to give Layla a chance at the big times in these Musicals."

Grabbing another forkful of cake and shoving it into her mouth Rosebe could all but do as she listen to her friends. Quil having finished half of the cake he shared with his trainer. Fern and Copper's cake already done with lay their heads on her trainer's lap. While Revolver still ate his, seeming to enjoy the cake more then a pokemon might have. Wynter already having gulped her drink and cake down she leaned on her hand, thinking of what to do after her finishing in Sinnoh, the journey coming to an end. Having traveled the same Region as her friends was a plus, but this time it was to go separate.

"Hey! Wyn! Planet to Wyn!"

Snapping her fingers in her face, then switching to waving her hand. Finally getting the attention she wanted. The stare in her eyes was confusing, as if distant. That was it, time to finally get an answer.

"About this morning the thing is I don't see how-"

"If you want the recipe so bad all you have to do is ask. I mean-"

"You haven't even met him-"

"They were really good-"

"What s wrong with what we're trying to do?"

"It's not that complicated."

They stopped. Two totally different things where said, no one must have heard. At least unless your able to multi-task, which none could unless they really wanted to. They sat and waited for the other to speak. But neither having a clue what the other said.

"You first. No you, I insist. What are Friends for."

On the same wavelength they spoke, as thought having practiced it a million times over. Each just as surprised as everyone listening in the bar, even the Pokemon.

"I don't want a relationship right now, not with all of what s going on."

"It's easier then you think."

"You shouldn't mix love with pokemon..."

"Why's that?"

"Cause then it would be love on the battle field."

Deciding that ease dropping anymore would be a bad idea Blossom took it upon herself to start getting ready for the night. Finishing off her drink, she headed to the back. The girls form outta town where interesting in a since but mostly not worth her time to listen too about love life, if thats what they were heading for. And maybe that Rosebe girl was right, maybe it was easier then it looked. Or even maybe 'Love on the Battle Field' was a bad idea after all. Who knew.

The time at the bar seemed short. Speaking of Pokemon, love and other things needing to have caught up on they all headed their separate ways.

"So we'll meet here again for another hang out session tonight?"

"So k by me."

"Sure."

"K'later guys."

"Bye."

"Out."

Akia heading out to shop with Fern and Copper behind her, Rosebe hitching it to the Pokemon Center, left Wynter to head out and shop for anything needed for the rest of the stay in SunnyShore City. With her Lucario by her side she was sure she could get it done faster than with Crowly or Nuray always fighting.

(Mistress...?)

Revolver dared to voice something. It was rare for him to do so on his own without being asked to do so. So when he did she let him know she was listening by tilting her head in his direction.

(what is this love you where speaking of with Lady Rosebe and Lady Akia?)

"It's hard to explain. Especially to someone like you..."

The words hanging, leaving the Lucario's ears flat, his head down cast. he knew what she meant, and could feel the way her emotion beat in her. Knowing she was upset about something but not sure what he hoped that she didn't mean anything by it. As if speaking to her, she stopped in her tracks. Wynter could have slapped herself. She turned lifting the Hounds head up.

"Sorry Revolver, that wasn't called for. I'm frustrated. Even that isn't an excuse. Let me think..."

She turned on her heel an continued to walk, the male right behind her every step of the way. The choice of words needed to explain it to the Lucario was difficult to say the least.

"Well you know how I love all you guys?"

(Yes.)

"Well the love Rosebe was talking about had nothing to do with that, but more of a...Life partner type thing."

(I think I get it. Like I-)

"NO!"

People began to stare as she shouted. The background that Revolver came form was something to not be repeated. Having erased some of those memories was both a good and bad thing. It was like having to teach a baby pokemon to battle all over again even though they were older than they once was. Revolver was some in a since the same way. His past was to never be menched again. For that he was upset and happy all at the same time, glad he didn't remember the horrible things, but sad that he lost a part of himself.

"NO! No. nothing like that. It's with someone you have courted and have Butterfree or Beautifly in your gut every time you seem them."

(Is it not dangerous for the Pokemon to be there?)

Stopping again at his word she could do nothing but laugh and continue on her way and pray that he would get it. For such a simple minded one he was surely Ignorant in many ways.

Looking in the distance he could see SunnyShore City not to far from the cliff where he stood. Under the Pro. words he was to study the water of Lake Acuity. After the stun that had been pulled the water pokemon must have suffered. So it was his job to make sure they were all right. Already having sent back the test for the day he headed down to the Hotel area near there. He would have to do it again at lunch time, then again in the evening. A constant watch over them was needed.

As he entered his hotel room, his Umbreon came to greet him. Though weak form a sickness it had, it still got up to respectfully greet its Trainer at the door. Picking up the black fox he laid down on the bed, sitting next to it as he mind began to wonder here and there. Laying its head in his lap he stroked its ears and checks. What next was to be expected of him. He was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

Littlest of thing seem to set him off lately. What was these pokemon thinking when he ordered them to do something and they couldn't do them to his will. He could picture it in his head, but they never seem to be able to do it the way he pictured it. Training was all he wanted right now. His last badge would be gotten in one shot. The rest of the time before the league was here would be on Iron Island Training until they all bleed form exhaustion. He would pound into them the strict training he always had. As a Trainer that was his Goal right? The so be it. 


	3. Ch3 A MonDay's War

"Is the lights set up right?"

"Check."

"Cameras?"

"Check."

"Stands?"

"Check, check, check, everything is ago, ready to launch, A'OK!"

The sound of footsteps told Blossom the old man, of the bar, was walking away. Everything was in place, the seats inside the bar with the TV and inside the area out back warehouse. While the host took care of other preps, it was time to run the song over in her head once again. Exiting stage right she stepped in front of a full body length mirror hooked to the wall. Watching herself she replayed the lyrics in her mind, as if music where playing she began to sway her hips.

"Ready Umbreon?"

"Bre!"

The black fox gave a nod, taking her place next to her Trainer. Looking back at herself and the reflection. The eyes blinked, she blinked. Tilting her head sideways, the copycat as well. Confusion as to this human things but mesmerizing they were. The 'music' within the ears, sweet as it was. Their bodies moving of their own accord. Swaying back and forth, to and fro. Rhythm was the key, in sync. The movements perfect to the associated music they 'heard'. Opening ones mouth the words on the tip of the tongue.

"SUNNYSIDE!"

Ears racked with a searing hot burn. The blond had no idea what hell he unleashed upon himself, if not his next words begin carefully said. She slipped her head around the side, looking for where he stood. Occupying the ally, he wave. Taking the steps two at a time she wasted no time getting to him.

"What?"

"Hey, though I'd come help you practice. Maybe even join you up on stage tonight."

"No..."

Her face giving a look. The Umbreon yawned, tougen curled in a fashion, licking the cave more. Attention to what the male human was saying.

"HAHAHA, thought you'd say that. Anyway, I've got an idea. Why not come and watch one of my next challengers?"

"I already know whose going to win. You, of course. At least that s the way it's been since that Ash boy beat you and gave back your spark."

"I thought it would help you see how others battled to get a more feel of ideas to use. Can't have you slacking, now can I?"

"...That was the most stupid pun I ever heard. YOU'VE been watching 'Antic Idiots' again haven't you."

"Well..."

The velvet silk stood on end, ears back, eyes changed to slits. An unfamiliar smell came to the nose, a mixture of rose petals and gunpowder...? The human's conversation going on as the shadow moved from beside them to the door. Sliding it open, eyes scanned the area for what the smell came from. Older Human, helping humans, shiny metal, a Lucario? Watching as the eyes shifted from left to right, repeating. The smell came from him, compared to her Trainer's, which consited of onin grass with lavender. But knowing her it was now covered up with a human made spray, counselling her all natureal scent.

"Bre!"

Calling to the jackal over loud noises of everyday life here was a little harder then she thought. Sticking herself out more she called again, this tiem being rewarded.

(Me?)

A nod. But meeting ground, Umbreon's hiney planted itself. A chat would most likly find what this other was here for. He strolled over. Greeting with a nod in return.

(Ma'am, do you know of where the 'Gym Leader' is?)

(Of course, but what do YOU what with him?)

(A message from my Mistress for a challenge issue.)

Eyes shifted, another challenger, whoopee. Motioning with her head she led the blue and black jackal inside. Through the door, taking her place back next to the Trainer and Gym Leader. Still talking of what humans business, apparently not having noticed she has gone and played 'guide' for a 'Tourist'.

"Umbreon!"

"Hmm...?"

Indicating with her head in the Lucario's direction, attention came to light. He stood there ears back, tail almost between his legs. Was it fear that became mixed in with the roses and gun powder? He seemed so suddenly on edge. What could have been the cause?

"What have we here? A Lucario? Haven't seen one since Maylene's. Think it's hers?"

"Nope, the stance is all wrong. What can we do for you?"

(A-are you the Gym Leader?)

The voice came within his mind. Being touched by the very words of his. Volkner took a look at the Pokemon. He seemed to be about the same height as average Lucario, same ears, eyes. Normal in every possible way, until he noticed something, shocked his eyes widened. The Lucario's spike on his chest was missing, as well as the one on his left paw. He stared, but then was brought back when he realized he had yet answers. Keeping his voice solid as possible.

"I am."

(I come in my Mistress' place to issue a challenge for the metal object-)

"Bre."

(Yes, ehhh badge...)

"Where is your Trainer now?"

(The Market Place.)

"How's tomorrow sound, she up for it then?"

(Mistress said to accept anytime given. Tommorow it is then. Good day.)

Nodding, Volkner watched as the strange Lucario made his way out of the warehouse. He seemed far less confident then most Lucario's he'd come across, which was very few. Maybe it was just him imagining it. But it lead to wound what happened to him for him to end up like he had?

"What'd he say?"

"Another challenger, you gonna watch?"

"I guess watching one challenger wouldn't hurt since nothing else is happening in the town lately..."

"There's plenty."

"Name one."

"There's a small show on the outskirts of town everyone's talking about. The sideshows being put on to advertise it. Why don't we go see the sideshow and if it's any good check out the bigger one?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on SunnySide, since you re on your journey, and I'm a Gym Leader we don't get to hang out as much. Just think about it. Anyway since tonight s Karaoke, I'll let you get back to practicing."

"Alright, I'll think about it. Later."

Volkner grinned at her as he headed out, the door creaking as it shut. He already knew they would be heading to the bigger show, which was why he was heading to the show grounds to request front row seats. He'd make sure they had a great time, even if he did have to play "I'm the Gym Leader" card. Being one had its perks and quirks, this was one of them.

The warehouse seemed devoid of anyone except her and Umbreon. Good, now maybe she could get some last min. practice in before tonight. Walking back over to the full length mirror, the music began to 'play' again. Entering the ear of both Trainer and Pokemon, taking it form the top.

"Alright, I'll take seven of your best Apples, Oranges, Pears, and Olives. Ten of your Hondew, Belue, Ganlon-"

The shop keeper felt happiness and sadness all at once; having someone order so much at once meant that they were a spender. But at the price that he had to Remember everything they said in order to please the customer. The lass before him was ordering things left and right. What could she be doing with all these berries and fruit. He grabbed everything, working overtime to get it right. Item after Item, placing it in the bag so as not to squish it, then handing it over.

"I think that's all."

Sweat slipped down the man's brow as he rang up what all she wanted. Making a fortune in one sitting he bid her god day, said goodbye and welcomed her back to See him for her shopping needs.

Load in hand Wynter set all the bags in the wagon, piling it up with all the other things she'd bought. Bags upon bags organized into the space it provided. She waved, greeted, and nodded to on lookers watched as they stared at her load. But as she turned to ignoring them he mind wondered back to Revolver, her Lucario, Who she had sent to ask the Gym Leader when the perfect time to battle he was. Awaiting the news he'd bring all she could do was pull the wagon and continue to shop, gathering everything she needed.

Taking each step and looking things over, Wynter decided if this was enough of if she was over doing it again. Last time she had done this, one too many Oran Berries had been bought and they were eating them for a whole mouth before running out. Thank Arceus. Declining to buy more with the sun's position just a little below it being at its highest point, she'd have to guess it being around two o clock.

The sound of paw pads hitting the ground with a 'pit-pat pit-pat', like rain, was the only thing keeping him on his track back. Being so far from his Mistress was not sitting well with him. Concentrating on finding her aura and the sound of his own paws hitting the ground keep him distracted just enough to keep his mind off where he was. Passing person after person he headed down the metal streets. Giving the air here and there a sniff as well, to catch her scent. She smelled of soot with a hint of cinnamon to him, a sweet and spicy smell that tingled his nose. It gave him the feeling of protection. Heading down a different street he took a whiff again. Still nothing, it wasn't until he was own in to the very street that he saw the very wagon he was looking for. Being pull by his very Trainer. He dashed to her as hough it'd cost him his life. weaving in between people, his mind only on one think to reach her. Racing up to her side he slowed his gate to fall behind hers by a step.

(I have returned Mistress.)

Placing his paw over his chest he bowed, his gate never changing. He keep this posture until otherwise. It was his nature, just his way. The sound of a rattling bag meet his ears. Still he keep his head down and paw over his chest.

"I've got your favorite!"

Her voice sang declaring. Taking it as his que, taking when offered, form her hand an Occa Berry, as she perversely said. His favorite. The texture bumpy, firm, making it hard to get into. Twisting it on his only spike, with just the right pressure, the juices began to leak out. Licking it clean and then prying it open, he enjoyed the 'fruits of his labor.'

(I have news, Mistress.)

Between claiming his breathing, prying open the berry and talking with his mouth full, it was jumbled a bit.

(The male of the metal object has made it clear that he wishes you to be there tomorrow.)

"Did you accept?"

(Yes.)

"Any particular time tomorrow?"

(No.)

"Then we will go after breakfast."

Revolver looked at the wagon, over filled with things she said that where needed. He always thought she over did it, but it was her choice and he thought of it as her word was law. He did his best to follow it to the bottom. But sometimes things never did go as they where planed. Staying in his thoughts, his body move of its own accord staying with the gate, following her back to their camp. Arriving at said destination several other Pokemon popped out, greeting both and lining up. Issuing orders as she passed them bags.

"Layla take these inside."

The Typhlosion, Layla, taking the bags of berries did as told. Walking to the home on wheels, up the steps to the tiny porch, if it could be called that. Opening the door, moving aside the beads and cloth hanging down, and placing the berries inside the cabinet. Organizing them to make room for any other that might need to be placed in there as well.

"Yue here s the bandages, tape, gauze, etc. etc."

Stepping forth to claim her prize the purple and black Miltank took hold of the bags offered to her, also making her way to the home on wheels. Stepping inside and placing them into a basket underneath the couch on the left. A line soon formed, lining form the wagon to the home on wheels. It was passed from one to the next, thought Wynter took some of the bags herself, placing them down before Yue and Layla.

"Its five thirty-five...She's late..."

"And she says we're the ones always late."

The two girls began to laugh at the inside joke. People around them looking at them as if they were crazy. Continuing on their way with smiles. As they said laugher is the best medicine.

"Nine..."

Fern watched the girls as they laughed, shaking her head as they continuing to talk afterwards. They always seemed to be in their own little world. She to having gotten lost in her own thoughts, looking back to this morning where she first laid eyes on the jackal. Her heart seemed to stop, his black fur seem to shine in the early sunshine. His red eyes seem to-

(AAA-hahahaha!)

Red eyes darted to the laughter s host. Mango.

(What, might I ask, be so funny?)

Mango sat, coming knee height, at her Trainer's feet, tail curled around her slightly. Looking at her paw like it was a diamond. Her eyes lifted to the other foxes.

(YOU. My dear are hopeless. Like that jackal would ever want you, a scamp among scamps.)

(A SCAMP?! I'll have you know that I am of a high degree of breeding. A-)

(What was your mother?)

(A proud Ninetails, but what-)

(And your father?)

(A Granbull...Oh, I see what you think. But what does what line I come form have anything to do with it?)

(My dear, so young yet so stupid. You do not come from a proper line, or a pure blood line. You re not all Ninetails...)

(And you are?)

(A perfect line of eevee's, Umbreon's, Flareon's, so on etc. So yes, I am.)

(You re so full of-)

"YO!"

Eyes darted at the sound of a familiar voice. Wynter could be seen putting the petal to the metal, hauling it down the street to them. When she did reach them she gave a sheepish grin. Hands on her knees as she caught her breathe. Ferns eyes started at her no more than need be before they looked to her companion. HE was here. A Blush came across her skin, luckily her fur hiding it. Beside her Mango could be heard laughing.

(Good Evening Ladies.)

(Hello Revolver.)

(A good evening to you too jackal. AAAAA-hahaha!)

As the two foxes did, Revolver stood beside his Trainer as well. Hoping not to be separated form her or draw attention to himself. He already knew being what he was he drew a bite already, but he didn't need more then he already received. He listened to his Mistress give her excuse as to why she was late, instead of the other way around.

"Again you re late. I think you should give us an apology."

"AND I think not."

"What s your excuse this time?"

"Shopping..."

"A girl s worse enemy."

They began making their way around the back of the bar like place. Rosebe having been told where to go, lead the way. Stepping into line, that which seemed to stretch on. Taking note of a sign that hung outside saying 'High Pitches maybe heard, Enter at own risk.', But ignoring it. What kind of sign was it anyway?

"So how s the love life Ross?"

"I dumped him a little bit after we left this morning."

"Wow way to go, a new record. Dumped by lunch only after a day of being an item. A WHOLE new record Rosebe. Way to go."

Clapping as the words left her mouth, with a seasoned touch of sarcasm. The line moving a step. Rosebe bowing as she did.

"Thank you, thank you. I do my best."

"You re an idol to us all."

Taking another bow she accepted the praise as something good, though coated in so much seasoned sarcasm. As they moved down the line, as people were seated, Revolver keep his place as close to his Mistress as he could. Weather it was a step be hide or to the side. Lucario were a species of Pokemon that served people as far back as times of ruling in the desert, rivaling Persians. The great conflict of time still stood the service they performed still encrypted in the DNA of both species. Revolver being no different.

"One at a time please. Enough room for everyone."

The man at the door allowed one person and their Pokemon in at a time. Coming their turn they followed Rosebe as she took a table in the middle. The lights dazzled the stage, thought small as it was. A mic. on a stand, with the curtains drawn close. The loud noise of chatter and poke-talk echoed. A booth in which they sat had a great view, it would have thought that the people of SunnyShore could have cared less for a gathering like this. It seemed like everyone was here. A man with blond spiky hair stepped out as the curtains drew open.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Karaoke Night. For you out of towners, welcome. We've got some talent tonight that I'm sure will please."

"That's the Gym Leader?"

"So..."

"I'm supposed to battle him tomorrow, that s why."

"Your suppose to battle him and you didn't tell us?"

Taking up a defensive with hands raised Wynter surrendered. Drawing back slightly. She blinked, what was up with them. Why was it so important? It wasn't that big of a deal. Was it?

"Well no. What's the big deal?"

"I'm hurt Wyn. Whatever happen to one for all and all for one?"

"The three mustardeteers."

"That's the musketeers."

"I know, but I like mustard."

Volkner took his leave off stage, taking a seat next to Flint. The first singer up was dressed in a white simple sun dress. She began to sing an 'old folk' song, having dedicated it to the old folks of the town.

"Old Folks, Hear me now! Turn up your hearing aid. Throw away the cane and walking sticks. Come on down to the dance floor. Shake your hips but don't break a leg."

As the lyrics rolled off her tongue, hitting higher and higher pitches, people thought she might break glass. Her voice sounding like that of a jigglypuff on helium. People tiring not to laugh, hiding snickers and holding their hands over their mouths. As the girl came to a finish with one final note the crowd clapped.

"Wonder if their clapping because they hope it s over or are they really just clapping because they don't want to hurt her feelings."

Akia muttered as Volkner came back on stage. The night still young and the next act to come. Another girl in a gymnastic leotard. Her voice far better than the first. The crowd wondered if he was doing that to get the worst out of the way or was he spreading the terror out. Others had their opinion, liking the loud and squeak-ish noise. The few that did yucked it up at the expense of others. Pokemon no different. The few with most sensitive ears having suffered greatly. The three with the girls being few of them.

(What kind of singing is that?! My ears feel like their bleeding.)

(It is a nice tune.)

Both Fern and Mango's jaw dropped at this. Was he for real. Where his ears not bleeding as well.

(You are one crazy Lucario.)

(I have been taught the saying 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.')

(Who taught you that?)

Fern never got her answer as the lass finished her 'big number.'

Act after act the show moved one, late into the night. Monday night were never usually this crowed. But seeing as it was near the end of April things were different. The show was held almost every other Monday, taking a lot of time and money to set it up, and not always having enough acts to go on. Sometimes resorting to having Pokemon come on stage to sing. Though no one could really understand them other than their own kind they were welcomed none the less, and to night was no different. As an Azumarill took it's bow and left.

Blossom stood waiting on the side of the stage. Her turn was up after then next. Both her and Umbreon where going to be doing a duet for the first time in a while. She singing for the people and her partner for the pokemon. It wouldn't be the very first time, that had been a total disaster. Totally out of sync, out of rhythm and plain old simply it had gone from bad to worst. It ended with her running off stage with Umbreon behind her in a fit of embarrassment.

"I give you, Eliza!"

She watched as Volkner stepped off and the girl before her take the stage. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. Inhaled, exhaled. Inhaled, exhaled. She listen to the beat of the song, ignoring the lyrics as they were never said. The deep beat and tune of the melody as they relaxed her every muscle and joint. Soothing, oh soothing. Looking down at Umbreon she too was copying her Trainer. Good. Neither needed to be worked up. It wasn't good for their mood. Continuing to listen to the beat while watching this Eliza, something moved in the corner of her eye. Looking over she watched as it all happened at once. A Ninetails seemed to make a move on a Lucario, barley licking the cheek of the muzzle. Then it seeming to kindly push the other away.

(Lady Fern, please stop.)

(Don't play koi with me.)

(I-I'm not p-p-pulling a M-mareep's wool over you. Please!)

Fern licked his cheek once again, making it the three'd in a row. The sticky substance sliding down his muzzle, then dripping into the floor. He made a move to get away from her by sneakily slipping under the table out the other end, where the female fox awaited. He tried growling, but with him being a gentle soul, didn't seem to be as menacing as he wanted it to be.

(Cute.)

The cream colored fox almost purred. The males ears laid flat, his tail curling up between his legs, eyes dilated. His head suddenly began to hurt. Grabbing it he laid it in the comfort of his Mistress' lap. Grabbing her attention imminently. Her hand began to stroke under his muzzle like he liked. Revolver felt his upper torso being gently pulled into her lap even more, though he dug his feet a little into the carpet, he soon lost the fight to defile her will.

"Something wrong Revolver?"

(Lady Fern thinks I am pulling the Mareep's wool over her. I beg Mistress, make her stop.)

Wynter shifted her eyes to the newly acquainted fox her friend had. She saw the look she gave him, just a flirty fox. Shifting her gaze back to Revolver. She knew he only asked this of her when he felt he couldn't stop something form happening. So he turned to the only power he knew that could, her. It all went back to his past, though she had erased most of the harmful thing, some would always remain.

"Go on Fern, back to Akia's side."

A look of hate seem to cross the Pok mon s face as she did as told. Ignoring it and turning back to stroking the jackals under jaw and listening to the music. Walking away form them, a frown crossed Fern's face. Taking the seat in between Akia and Rosebe, next to Mango. She sat and though of a better way to get close to him. Maybe she should try again when he takes his seat again. She sat there pondering.

Blossom watched the two. Funny, they seemed familiar. The small event seemed to be what she needed, a distraction. Her mind needed to be somewhere else but not now, her turn was up. Volkner was already back on stage as Eliza blew kisses to the clapping crowd, curtsying before finally disappearing.

"Thank you, Eliza. Now are next performer is actually a duet. One form on the wild side and the other form here in SunnyShore. Give it up for Blossom and Umbreon."

The crowd roared a welcome. It had been awhile since she had been back home, the only reason this time was to challenge the gym. After that she was heading to the league, and after that...Well first beat Volkner, when she came to that road she'd cross it. They trotted on stage, wearing a red silk like dress with red heels, her mother's neclkess with ruby bracelet, and matching silk shawl round Umbreon's neck. It flashing in the light as she hoped onto the proved table.

"Umbreon!"

"Hey everyone! GIVE IT UP FOR KARAOKE NIGHT!"

Give it up they did, the combine voices of everyone cheering rocked the stage and building. People inside watching it on TV could be heard as well. Clapping thought that alone couldn't be heard.

"Tonight Umbreon and I are going to sing 'Skyward'. Hit it, Music Mystro!"

The beat to the song was slow to start, picking up a little faster as it went. Both Umbreon and Blossom were turned form the faces of onlookers. Then as the music hit the sound of a drum they swiveled around beating back a shoulder dramatically.

"Look back, the road that you followed. Lift up your face, will create the future. Occasionally, when your tired of trying your best, you look up at the sky and feel like crying."

Form the swivel and shoulder bump, to the stepping forward to the edge of the stage, then with a fairly large jump back. Umbreon's voice right behind Blossom's, not as loud but up there with hers. Then with a step to the left accompanied to the right.

"Because the wind that strokes your cheeks will surely say 'Its okay even if you tumbled, for you you're wonderful', to those who are unhurt, the blue sky is invisible Every time when you wander, life shines. What kind of a smiling face should I envelope you with So that your sadness can heal?"

Now with the beat a little slow, as their motions, having captured the attention of anyone watching. All eye on them as they continued. With steady motion, rocking their bodies at the hips, slowly sinking to the ground. Coming up as their voices raised as they rose.

"The sun that you can see from the rifts between the clouds, Will start to shine upon your straightforward eyes. Look, on the other side of the headwind, the future that you keep sketching is waiting!"

Those in the crowd and even not in the warehouse lip singing or muttering the words, if known. Swinging their heads back and forth as they continued to repeat the same moves to the beat of the song. Both Trainer and Pokemon in sync. Having a blast, though nerves before.

"Let s walk, because a sky is there! To those who are unhurt, the blue sky is invisible, Every time when you wander, life shines, Look back, the road that you followed!  
>Lift up your face, will create the future to come!"<p>

With the music ending, they held the note until right before the end. With a final drum beat shakedown, their final pose of on knee and hind legs, raising their heads up, arms and ears out as though welcoming the warmth of the sun. Eruption of the crowd sent them into a bowing fit. A bit shaking due to adrenaline, they had pulled it off. Happy as can be they bowed and jogged off stage, crowd pleased as ever. Taking a drink of cool water, each earning it. They seemed to have forgotten what it had felt like to be back up on stage.

"W-we did it Umbreon. We really did it. Thanks to all those hours of practice."

"Umbreon!"

The night of Karaoke last far into Twilight, having more acts then usual. Everyone having a blast. But all fun had to come to an end. Leaving one at a time, until the last few where gone. But the aftermath clean up, left other farther then they wanted. Placing chairs and tables up, cleaning the garbage left behind by carless people. Wynter having left earlier then Akia and Rose, who whined at her. Although leaving she said her goodbyes, Revolver on the other hand far over joined to have left the company of the female fox, having driven him to the lap of his Mistress. Though enjoying the thrill of attention he did not welcome the retreat he was forced into.

Fern looked saddened by the leave of her knight. Watching his form leave until is disappeared out the door. She now had formed an opinion of the Trainer of his. Hate was not a strong enough word, love was the opposite of what she wanted. Yet it left her speechless as to what it was she searched for.

The 'show' was far more entertainment then Mango could have hoped for. This Fern and Revolver, along with the Trainers, would surely quench the thirst she had of boredom. 


	4. Ch4 Pieces of Time

The early morning dew covered the grass and leaves of trees as the sun rose. Once again the Dodrio crowed, waking those it could reach. Stiring, the lump under the cover, it stretched, yawned and removed the cover form her from. Taking to the next task, waking her Trainer for the early battle.

'Battle? who had a battle?'

Like lighting it struck her hard and fast. Trotting to her Trainers bed she began to nudge her with the slider muzzle. Rocking her shoulder back and forth. Getting her Trainer up seemed to be a tidies task. Eyes opening, motion of rubbing the sleep form them and the standing to stretching routine seemed even longer.

"Morning Fern. Up early as always."

(Yes, yes. Now come, get ready. I will not be late for my beloved's battle.)

Giving a shove to get moving was unlike Fern in the morning. She was usually easy going, a time taker. Akia was in the bathroom now, getting ready. Fern was brushing her fur down to look nice for the Knight that awaited her. She knew he'd come around. He just needed a push or two, maybe even a few.

(Ahhahaha. You're a foolish fox, if thinking that after last night's signs.)

She turned to the purple one that spoke. Still laying on the bed with her Trainer Rosebe's arm still around her. The brush gave another stroke going down golden locks.

(What do you mean?)

(Did you not see the way he retreated to his Mistress' side?)

(His shy. Thats all.)

Mango shook her head, this fox was in denial. Perfect, all the more entertainment, but so stupid as well. Where the young really so foolish? This one was and she refused to see the light.

(Revolver? His name, yes?)

Fern nodded at her words, the picture of Revolver, her and little ones running around distracted the mind form Mango's lecture. Like she needed to hear another after that last one bout the Corphish and Wishcash.

(So as you-didn't even hear me... I don't want to hear it when you get hurt. I will laugh.)

Fern was off in her own little world, only being brought out of it when the clock struck nine 'o'clock, the bell ringing nine times. Looking around she was satisfied to know that everyone was ready to go. Akia stood checking her Poke-Gear, Rosebe in the bathroom adding final touches on her hair, and lastly Mango getting off her lazy bum. Following Fern out the door and to the Gym, her heart racing as they came closer. The building within sight, and distance.

Two figures stood in the distance, one waving to them while the other looked at them. It was HER and HIM. The pace at which her heart picked up speed was too much for her. Her fur was good at a few things and covering a blush was one of them she was thankful for.

"You must be..Akia and Rosebe, correct?"

"Yupe, you know who we are. Yet we don't know you."

Akia's mind knew this guy from somewhere. Thinking, the wheels turned by the little Pachirisu in her head. Fern on the other hand was red with frustration. It hadn't been who she had thought it was.

"Flint."

"Rosebe and Mango."

"Esp..."

Board was all she could say. So what if this was one of the Elite Four, big deal she had more magikrap to fry. Behind him she could see the Infernape of power. His star player in the game of battling.

"Akia and Fern."

"Nine..."

Equally board as her 'friend', Fern was not amused by the man or fire type in front of them. Wanting to see her beloved was one thing, the other the battle. For the first time she would get to see him in action. He mind began to wonder as she imagined his fur slick form the work out, his tongue hanging from his muzzle. The motion of his muscles as they rippled below a velvet coat.

"How did you know we where?"

Rosebe's voice caught Mango's attention. She was right how did HE of all people know of little Trainers like these people. Mango may have be ok with Rosebe for the time but she wanted bigger things to happen, a bigger better Trainer. One that could give her the world. ...And yet still more.

"Well for one neither of you have a Lucario-"

"I do, left him at the Pok mon Center. Had some really bad breath and fangs aches. Nurse Joy said he'd be fine."

Rosebe's voice cut in again. Her mind was like an open book. But played like a record.

"Named Revolver, nor do either of you look like the lass form last night who came up to Volkner about the details."

The trainers continued to talk. The end of Fern's tail becoming on end as she waited for her beloved jackal. So shy was he, to think that she would win his heart and they would be a family. Something she now wanted. But a sudden question popped into her mind. Whose Trainer would they go with? Hers of course. None of that kinda food that other one fixed, nasty really.

They followed Flint into the Gym, which was surprisingly empty for a battle soon. The stands sat empty, the place echoed a lot more. The footsteps squeaking as they walked, nails and pads of feet stuck to the floor.

"So where is everyone?"

"This is a private match, well all but a few. Me, you guys, and Volkner's Cousin whos in town."

The door they entered lead them to the living part of the Gym, where they saw Volkner and a girl. His cousin most likely. With them they say a Raichu and Umbreon.

"Got the challengers guest. But still no Challenger."

"Hey I'm Volkner. This is Blossom."

"Hey."

The girl, Blossom, waved to them. The wheels began to turn again. Where? When? Why?

"I feel like I've seen you before?"

Akia voiced this, the feeling nagging at her. Like trying to feel a void.

"You should. I was at Karaoke night, and when ya'll walked into the bar earlier. I was the one sitting on the stool."

"That's right."

"HELLO?!"

"Speak of the she-devil and she shall appear. Looks like Wynn is here."

Standing everyone made their way to the Challenger. Who awaited on the other side of the battle field. Her arms crossed, head high and Pok mon at her side. Volkner took her confidence stance all in. She seemed so sure of herself. Granbull, Lucario, who he assumed was Revolver. The one who came to him on her behalf yesterday.

"You remember Revolver. This Rifle, my Granbull."

"I think I misunderstand what this battle will prove, ...if not for the badge."

"Is it wrong to ask for a battle, Trainer to Trainer?"

"Ahhahaha, I see. Alright, Trainer to Trainer."

Blossom, along with the others took their seats in the stands. Akia and Rosebe both on the Challenger's side, Her and Flint on Volkner's side. Yesterday at the Bar this girl had hardly said anything to actually give her an idea of her personality. She had sat and stared out the window in her own little world. She might have been a tough nut to crack, but with enough force any nut could be cracked. So the question remained, how much force would it take to crack this nut?

"If it's alright with you I'd like to do a three on three."

"First one to lose all three is out?"

"Ok. Rock'n'Roll Rifle."

With a swing of her head Wynter set into motion the start of the battle. The heavy set jaw of Rifle, clamped shut, echoing the sound of bone on bone as fangs meet.

"Graaaaaaannnnnnnbuuuuuulllll l!"

The floppy eared, over grown puppy jumped onto the field. Dust spread as she wiped her paws this way and that. Glaring at the Trainer opponent. Who picked a Poke ball and threw it.

"Go Luxray!"

The ample feline came out of the pokeball in a shining glory. Fur bouncing as it moved, large paws held up the massive build it had. Close inspection would have told the many stories of battles and years of training.

"LUXRAY!"

"Rifle, Bulk Up."

Rippling muscles under velvet fur bulged, flowing new power as it came.

"Luxray Shockwave!"

The electricity building up shortly out blue as it came to light. Flashing across the distance taking hold of the canine across it. The impulse running through the body dealing damage. Rifle shook her body feeling the tingling after effects.

"Bulk up!"

Again the muscles rippled like water, flowing, showing off once more. Another shockwave came, this time moving a step to the right. Luxray growled in frustration, to knock the dog out would mean one win and one less enemy. One step closer to victory.

The battle continued on as Fern watched from the stands. Just looking at him was something to behold. For the simple reason he was not his que to go on she would ignore the battle until his turn. Her thoughts distracted her even more form it, of what she would say to him after they had won. Would she offer to take him for a romantic walk on the beach to celebrate, her treat. Would she offer one of her poffins? Maybe he didn't like Poffins period. Or maybe she could make him a scarf, when he would receive it he would show his gratitude by wearing it and promising to never take it off. Then afterwards she would convince her Trainer to trade someone for him, that way they could be together forever.

(Get your head out of the clouds Fern, it will never happen. His to attached to his Trainer. Why else would he go to her for comfort?)

The sigh escaped her muzzle. She had already explained this to the purple vixen. Once more then.

(Because that human female has somehow forced him to. Why else would he? When he could come to my embrace and I would take care of him for the rest of our days. As long as I am with him I wouldn't rightfully care what happened?)

(What about if he rejects you right off the Crobat?)

(He won't. His too much of a gentleman.)

The purple vixen let out a laugh that was sure to have been heard even to the humans, but alas it seems to have not. Frustration was what grew in the pit of Fern's stomach, she would show the old one, and show her good.

Mango knew all too well what would happen to the young vixen's heart. Broken and beaten. Stepped on and cracked, like glass. Even after the many warnings she would not listen. So be it. Then just to enjoy the entertainment, and clear satisfaction of "I told you so." when the time came. Cruel as it maybe she enjoyed it when she was proven right. All the more reason why more young should listen to the elders. After all who else would pass on what they know. Certainly not the stupid and ignorant.

Fern was newer, not having been long with them. The Trainer Akia, the team even. So she wouldn't know the crew's stories like she did. She would admit that she was a gossip, but she also had morals and knew when to speak or hold her tongue.

Attention came back to the other entertainment for a boarding day, until their turn. It would seem that Rifle, an old team player, had taken the beatings dished out, but not before dishing out her own counter measures. This feline was would be easy to pick for Thyme. His strength so far had only been matched by that of Bone. Entertainment came form must, but these two, Bone and Thyme, had in her many years, been the most fun. When they had found out that their Trainers friend, the female battling, had a Charmander egg after they had come out of the Characific Valley. Thyme and Bone had both been guarding it. When asked about it they had said nothing. Amongst the Pok mon rumors and myths had spread that one of them was the father, being yet denied nor confirmed.

But that was a story for another time, her mind was getting away from the entertainment at hand.

"Metronome!"

Both Pok mon gave heaved breaths, each tired form this very battle. Luxray's eyes followed the motion of Rifle's paws, like hunter cornering prey. They glowed as they swung back and forth. Power building, until the glow gave way and a room formed around the battle field.

"HELL YES! TRICK ROOM!"

Rosebe's bold statement came home as it registered in both Wynter and Volkner's minds. Trick Room allowed the slower Pok mon to move first. With Rifle being slower then Luxray maybe this was her chance to have the upper hand.

"Luxray Shockwave, hold it!"

Volkner called the attack anyway as it charged, knowing she would be able to come in close, that would be when he struck. Rife moved in knowing full well what attack her Mistress would call thus getting in position.

"Close Combat!"

This was what he was waiting for, his chance and he was taking it. Time seem to slow down as Rifle moved in front paws up, coming in. Jaw set, eye slits, muscles pumped.

"Thunder Fang!"

The last ditch attack came soon and struck home. Luxray hand a hold on Rifle and wasn't letting go, static clinging to both as even Rife fought back with the given move. Landing strike after strike, dealing damage as the static worked its way up. Blow after blow after blow, Luxray was getting the full dose, dealing extra damage since it was his very weakness.

"Grannn..."

Wynter watched as the static paralyzed her battling Pok mon. Clinging, building up inside the fur making it all the more effective. Leaving them open for an attack.

"Luxxxx...ray?"

He collapsed as the attack took effect on the enemy dog. Having given his all he had done the team a world of good and would not have fallen in vain. Rifle stood, tired, paralyzed, and breathing hard.

"Rifle, Come on back."

"Gran?"

The over grown puppy slowly bound over toward her Trainer, static still effecting her as she walked to rest on the side lines until she was called for again.

"Thanks Luxray, you did a great job."

Placing the pokeball on his belt and pulling another out. Throwing it his second Pok mon came out to play.

"Go Jolteon!"

"JOLT!"

Rifle took a look at her opponent, sure she could take another. This one was smaller which would make her still faster thanks to the ability of Trick Room. Her eyes meet with Wynter's. If she was so sure, then she wouldn't be switched.

"YEAH COME WYN, WIN IT!"

The voices of friends echoed in the Gym, if it hadn't been a private match then the hole stands would have been filled. Voices cheering, people shouting.

"BEAT HIM AND SHOW US WHAT THE TRAINING HAS DONE!"

"OK, OK I HEAR YA! SHUT UP AND LET US BATTLE!"

"GRANBULL!"

"NIIIINE!"

"SEE EVEN FERN IS CHEERING FOR YA!"

The witty banter traded between the Trainers as the words reached Revolver's ears, causing a blush to form ion his muzzle. Which was unnoticed by the Mistress. Thankful he simply nodded his head to his number one fan in the stands. Maybe his only one.

"I'll stay with Rifle."

"Alright, if your sure."

"COME ON VOLK! KICK-"

"BLOSSOM!"

"WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY BUTT!"

"JOLT-JOLT!"

"OK, ok see if I cheer for you anymore."

Jolteon shook his head. Enough stalling, time to get on with the action. Staring at his opponent, another female, great. Was he always going to beat up female or was he going to fight a male anytime soon. Most Trainers that walked in has females. Made him feel kinda bad which turned into him getting knocked out a lot more. Not this time.

"Rifle, Earthquake!"

"GRANBULL!"

The fierce way it was said seemed to be the cause of the shaking of the ground now. The way it shook, this and that, rock jutting out, some of the ceiling falling almost hitting Jolteon as he dodge his best. Crumbling, it didn't let up as Rifle gave another battle cry and it shook even harder it seemed. Just another dose as finally Jolteon came tumbling down.

"Jolteon! Can ya get up?"

The yellow fox nodded his head, seeing stars and twice of everything. Standing slowly he focused. Definitely have to stop going easy on females.

"Grannnnnn!"

What did it take to knock him off his feet. Once more.

"Jolteon Thunderbolt!"

You could hear the electricity as it crackled, sparking as it gathered.

"Dig!"

Time moved slowly as the Thunderbolt charged and hit Rifle, immobilizing her where she stood, face frist in the ground. She should have been faster the him, she was faster than him. How could he have hit her when Trick Room was in effect? The battle was a turn around again. Wynter's face turned to shock as she watched the Pok mon keep at it.

"Rifle DIG!"

Unresponsive. Rifle tried moving but barley twitch. The only thing that could be done was watch until he finished the attack. With Paralyzes in effect not much could be done. Jolteon gave the blast his full spirit. He was going to finish this off now and that was that. Rifle gave grunts as the damage already done came full force within her system. She had been wrong, she should have trusted her Trainer deception. On the sidelines was where she should have been. With energy low, she didn't know if she could go on. It was all she could give after the fight with the feline. She fell hard, twitching as the attack ceased. Feeling the beam take her so she could rest.

"Good girl, Rifle."

With her hand in a side pouch, the large puppy returned, tucked safely away. Her head moved, Revolver was up. Time to show them what he had learned since last time they'd meet in Johto. The Lucario step forth.

(Good luck, sweety!)

Looking over to where the shout was coming form he saw Fern waving a paw and winking at him. Putting his paw to his face, shaking it.

(Is that your mate?)

Wide eyed he looked up. Mate? Mate? How could he say that female was anything in anyway, that way to him.

(No. A-)

At a loss for words he looked at her, her Trainer and the other one laughed. They seemed to have learned what she was saying. His head hung.

(A very big fan.)

(Good luck with that.)

(Thank you.)

"Revolver, focus. It's alright."

He nodded. She still though he was nerves around other stranger males. She had every right to be, but he was fine, a little nerves, but mostly fine. If he could win this battle then it would prove that he was getting better. Not just in battling either, but many more things as well. Human males on the other hand were a different story.

"Bone Rush!"

Grabbing at nothing, with paws together, spreading them the bone materialized. Dashing ford with killer instincts. Bringing it down on the poor foxes head.

"Dodge! Then Shadow Ball!"

As it came closer, his image blurred, having missed. The purple ball smashed back, hitting the batter. Strike one. He had to hit the opponent, otherwise he knew nothing had changed. His paws still quacked, his tongue still hung, and his knees almost gave out.

"Again, Bone Rush!"

The material bone appeared again, dashing forth once more.

"Bite!"

Jolteon took the ground between them, closing it. Biting down onto the bone and slung poor Revolver over into the ground he was just standing on. The Bone Rush was canceled and he was left spiraled out on the floor. Jolteon having turned to face him again. Revolver slowly moved to being quadrupedal shaky, but alright.

"Water Pulse!"

The water gathered this time at his mouth as he stood there on all fours. Jolteon at such close proximity couldn't dodge this one.

"Quick Attack!"

The two shot like bullets, the water coming on like waves covering the field in seconds. Jolteon jump only to get caught in the one of the few waves after the first. Air cut off, damaging him as he swam to the surface.

"Rawr...Rawr..."

Revolver's breathing came out hard. He had done it, passed strike two and nailed the enemy. He stood bipedal now, still on shaky knees. He looked to his Mistress, looking for approval. She stared, that wasn't a good sign.

"Focus!"

He looked back to the field, the battle still not yet over, his enemy had yet to fall. There he stood, war yet won.

"Time for that new move, Heal Pulse!"

"Intervene with Quick Attack back to back!"

"JOLT!"

"Use Detect back to back, along with Heal Pulse!"

The paws of the jackal began to glow, to pull this off he'd have to focus like his Mistress had said countless times before. His pride was slowly coming about form not having any for many years. The yellow and white opponent came full circle as the light on his pads began to glow brighter, more power collecting. As he pulled it forth, there was a jump, the cousion making the first move. Using what little aura he had, summoned forth time itself. Moving slowly he was able to dodge the attacks coming in, all the while able to keep gathering energy for Heal Pulse. It came again, taking time itself and moving once again.

Jolteon heaved as he took a breath. Why wasn't he hitting the jackal? He was dead on. Maybe the female's Trick Room had worn off. That was it, ok so? He was slower, but more powerful.

The barrage of attacks continued, but not one would hit the duel using jackal. His training having paid off. His heart pounded, feeling the effects of Heal Pulse as it coursed through his beaten body.

"Finish it Revolver with Metal Claw."

Revolver sprung forth, his only remaining spike glowing a silverish color as it extended, three claws replacing the one.

"Jolteon! DODGE!"

Volkner watched as Jolteon moved out of the way with what little strength he had left. Noting how the Lucario moved, noticed how he only had one spike on his right paw, which was now a full blown Metal Claw. His mind left the battle field for a brief moment. Wondering why they were missing. He fully took in the Lucario's behavior when they had first met, he seemed to not want anything to do with the Gym Leader. His behavior in battle, the smallest of things but still there. He always backed away after executing an attack close up, moving close as possible to his Trainer and yet still inside the battle field. He'd have to ask this questions to the very one giving him commands.

"JOLT!"

Laying outside the ring lay Jolteon, knocked completely out cold. Because his mind had wondered, it cost him.

"VOLKNER! WhAT THE-"

"Language Sunnyside, we have guests."

"Yeah, Sun'nnnne Side!"

Flint gave a playful shove to Blossom as she leaned over the railing fist in the air shaking it at her cousin, almost falling over it if she hadn't grabbed the very thing. Balancing herself she turned quickly to the shover. Arms crossed and a evil smile on her face.

"You stuffy shirted, poofy mop head!"

"Thats better."

"Whatever, now kick her two ways to sunday!"

"Then I would miss my performance."

The way his Mistress had made, what had she called it, a joke? Had gained laugher form the others, these 'jokes' still vexed him. He simply could not see how they were funny, yet found himself stifling a laugh and could only allow himself a smile, which rarely graced his muzzle. He turned back to watch his Mistress. She gave a motion to coaching the Gym Leader to bring his own Pok mon out.

"I'll stick with Revolver, my last Pok mon has yet to-"

"Maro maro-wak wak wak marowak."

"Never mind she's here."

All heads turned to look back at the Marowak that entered. Using its own thick club as a walking stick. Cracks and chunks of bone missing from the skull. Rough, jagged edges along the thing as well. She was old, just by looking at her someone could tell she was up in her years. How old, not even Wynter knew herself.

"Pistol, how was the walk?"

"Wak!"

The, now named, Marowak used her unoccupied to wave her off as she spoke. Taking a seat next her as she locked eyes with Revolver. Placing his paws together he gave her a bow, having learned long ago to respect her and you won't get hurt. Volkner nodded, looking at Wynter, who gave the go ahead that she was still sticking with her current Pok mon. He pulled out his last Pok mon's pokeball and threw it. The light forming something large.

"Electivire!"

The beast flexed its arms as he hoped form one leg to the other, showing off his agility. Almost mockingly. Revolver took a deep breath. His smile now a firm lime across his muzzle.

"Fire Punch!"

The first move called. Electivire moved, charging up as he came in for the first sweep. Revolver gracefully back flipping out of the way.

"Time to put the 'moves' on him. Use Close Combat!"

Revolver had no idea if her so called 'jokes' were timed or just witty banter. His tiny voice also told him that there was another thing he was forgetting. But not being able to think at the moment. Steeling himself, charging forth, another fire punch coming his way. Side stepping it only to get hit by the other that he was unable to dodge. Resulting in him backsliding.

"REVOLVER!"

"Rawr."

Still standing, Revolver took the chance to shake himself off. The last move having causing double the damage. His breathing hard, but pushed forth. He would endure this until his body gave out. He had already taken out one, two would be great, but almost impossible.

"Close Combat!"

"Fire Punch again!"

The speed he once had dwindled, his stamina close to running out. His opponent still fresh, bouncing around, showing off. Each charging, meeting a punch for a punch or a kick to a punch. Almost like a dance, one step, two step, repeat. Over hand, under hand, block, dodge. A song and dance that happened every time, yet different each time. An art in which no words were needed. A test of strength and will power. Until one over powered the other.

Revolver took a blow to the torso, sending him reeling. Once again on the floor of the gym. Electivire bouncing once again on his toes. His hand waving to the Lucario.

(Come. You still have fight in you. Is that all the fight you have? Seriously?)

(Keep your tongue in check.)

(Excuse me? I didn't hear the little puppy.)

(Keep!)

In the step it took to reach the overgrown fuzz ball, he had already pushed him back, the blows hitting him across the face. Shoving him back. Revolver's attitude had changed it seemed. The old Pok mon taking this into account. His strength showing true like it should have long ago.

(Your!)

Over half the field he'd been pushed over. Revolver's relentless attacks never ceasing. Electivire could do little as the Lucario gave more shove then pull. Only being able to bring his arms up to defend. If he didn't do something fast he would surely lose. This he could not allow. He had to back up his talk. Otherwise he was no better than a coward.

(Tongue SHUT!)

His final hit made contact with his forehead, causing the opponent to be spiraled onto the ground for once. The force almost being a K.O. His point made Revolver suddenly felt the weight in which he had put himself in.

"Electivire?! GET UP! BEAT HIM! BEAT HER! YOUR BETTER THEN THAT!"

"COME ON REVOLVER!"

"KICK'N'ASS AND SHOWN WHOSE BOSS!"

(BEAT THE PANTS OFF HIM, MY LOVE!)

Revolver could only whine as she called to him. His biggest problem yet. She was starting to get there more than a fan. He looked at his Mistress.  
>Just a small sign was all he asked for. Their eyes meet, a small glint in her eye was all he wanted, and he received. He could read it like an open book, 'Just a little more'. He felt it as well, reading her aura, what little he could.<p>

"Electivire, can you get up?"

"Elec Tivire!"

Volkner smirked, he hadn't expected the Lucario to so well. Things could came at all angles. This defiantly was a fight to the finish. He wonder though, what had Electivire said to set the Lucario off? Where did that hidden strength come from?

"Alright, Let's finish this-"

The voice reached the ears of partners at the same time. In synce they seemed to be.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Light up the place with Thunder!"

Electivire swung his arms around and around, creating a charge to get started, the sparks flowing off him like water. On the opposite end Revolver gathered just as much energy as the blue sphere crackled with Aura. One final attack from both sides, all or nothing, this decide of Volkner moved on to her last Pok mon or did he lose?

The wave of energy clashed as they released the bolt and sphere, colliding sending shock waves, knocking dirt and dust across the field. It settled slowly. A small crater were the attacks met could be seen. Both Pok mon also laying on the ground, out like a log.

Three days, that was all. And here he stood, badge in hand already moving on through the blizzard. Pok mon Training and then the last badge would also be his. But where? SunnyShore was out of the question, wasn't worth even thinking about. So to where? He'd think about it later, right now it was freezing. The perfect time to train as he walked on.

Everything checked out. The water was back to normal and Magikrap healthy. Umbreon, this time, had accompanied him. Planning on moving on from here, his work done. All three lakes were alright now. Everything a OK. So what now. Back to Professor Rowan's? He'd think as he travel a little further before deciding. 


End file.
